


FYI

by The_Torturer_Writes



Series: Puer Deus [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Series: Puer Deus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659217
Kudos: 7





	FYI

All of the parts of Puer Deus have been moved to nest under the original chapter because I only recently figured out how to do that. So if you're a follower, check there, please.

🖤🖤🖤


End file.
